


Plotless

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic, F/M, School, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five naughty girls, five heads of house, no particular reason. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spanky Bit

The five girls sentenced to spanking sat in the small antechamber half an hour after the last bell. The five boys sent to spank them filed in soon thereafter.

The girls were all clad in their school uniforms: skirt, blouse, knee socks, shiny shoes, and blazer. There was one girl from each of the five school houses, making for one uniform of each color: white, blue, black, red, and green.

The boys were each the student president of their respective houses and therefore required to give spankings to the students in their houses from time to time. Upon entry of the boys, the girls each knew a moment of relief, for each had a good relationship with her house president.

But the boys did not approach the girls from their house.

~*~

The boy in red moved first. His tie was loosened, his shirt untucked, his hair windblown. When the dark-skinned girl in white realized he was coming for her, she gasped and backed up as far as her chair would allow. The students from the Red House were known for being aggressive, uninhibited, and passionate. She thought there must be some mistake, that the boy in red must not realize that he was approaching the wrong girl. But he gave her a careless grin as he took hold of her by the arm and pulled her out of her chair and to her feet.

The boy in red loved his job. Usually he only spanked the kids in his own house, but today was different—today was special. Today he would get to spank a girl in white. She was carefully and conservatively dressed, but he could see the sudden fear in her eyes as he approached, and he liked it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the chair, which he quickly sat upon himself. It was a hard, straight backed chair, but it had no arms, perfect for spanking. He pulled the girl in white over his lap and she went without a fight.

That was something he liked about the kids in his own house. Even when they knew they were wrong, even when they knew they were in for it, they always fought. The girl in white went over his lap without hint of resistance, and he began to think that spanking her wasn't going to be any fun.

Even so, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of a girl over his lap. She was soft and smelled of lavender. Her blouse, which had been neatly tucked in, had come untucked when he pulled her over his lap, giving him the barest hint of the smoothness of her back.

Moment savored, the boy in red pulled the girl in white's crisp, white skirt up over her smooth white panties. His first, enthusiastic spank cracked sharply, and the girl in white yelped and kicked, and the boy in red knew he would enjoy this spanking as much as any other.

~*~

The boy in white stepped smartly to the girl in black and held his hand out to her, an invitation to accept the discipline he was about to mete out.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said the girl in black. She was a petite girl with pale blonde ringlets and ice blue eyes. She crossed her arms and crossed her legs and looked away, feigning indifference. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she accused him.

The boy in white frowned. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding that the White House enjoyed discipline. The truth of the matter was that they understood and respected the need for discipline.

When the girl in black continued to refuse to take his hand, the boy in white grasped her by both her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled into him with a grunt.

"You've been assigned thirty spanks to your bare bottom," he informed her, even as the boy in red began spanking his own student. He flickered a glance at them and noted that the boy in red had neglected to take the girl in white's panties down.

The girl in black tried to pull away. "Oh really? Are you going to make me count them?"

The boy in white returned his attention to his own charge and frowned again. He hadn't thought that he would need to make her count them. Counting the spanks was a traditional part of the punishment. He sat on the chair and made to guide her over his lap, but she did not come willingly. She resisted and glared at him, as though daring him to make her. The boy in white felt his resolve stiffen. He took hold of both her wrists and pulled her firmly over his lap. She began to struggle, and he had to trap her legs between his own, something he never had to do with his own students.

Her black skirt had been pressed but her panties were spare—not at all regulation, and he frowned again.

The girl in black looked over her shoulder at the strict, handsome boy in white. He was frowning again.

"I'm afraid I'll have to add another ten for the non-regulation clothing."

The girl in black rolled her eyes.

~*~

The boy in black could not care less about the situation. He didn't care what the girls had done. He only cared that he'd been pulled from a meeting with the headmaster's top advisors to deal with the situation. For that, someone would pay. And the girl in green, who sat so peacefully before him, was to be the target of his frustration.

He waited, not wanting to seem too eager, but not too long, not wanting to seem hesitant. Once the boys in red and white had moved, the boy in black set his steely gaze upon the girl in green. She looked at him, her pale brown eyes in a sun-browned face, her dark hair tangled and frizzy, and she showed no fear. She was probably too stupid to know fear.

"Stand up," he demanded of her.

The girl in green stood when the boy in black commanded her to. She knew the Black House liked to issue commands almost as much as the White House, and besides, there was no fighting this. The institution demanded a spanking and, though she wasn't overly fond of institutions, she was fond of spankings. She loved the tense nervousness that clenched in her tummy as he ordered her to stand, she loved the feeling of a primal, tactile, strong spanking, she loved how it set her loose and how she felt all scrubbed and clean afterward. Truly, a spanking was nature's emotional scrub.

The boy in black couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one eager. As soon as he sat, the girl in green laid down over his lap and flipped up her skirt in back. She wasn't wearing any panties. He'd heard that about the girls in Green House, but hadn't believed it.

He heard the boy in white, the epitome of a pompous ass, declare the sentence of thirty spanks. The boy in black knew he wasn't about to limit himself. With such a willing victim, he was prepared to take full advantage.

The girl in green gasped at the first spank. She'd heard rumors about the punishments in Black House, and the thought made her shudder. She didn't fight it.

~*~

The boy in green sighed and smiled at the girl in blue. The girl in blue regarded him levelly.

"Well," he said, amid the spankings already taking place, "I guess you know what's coming."

She raised an eyebrow at him archly. "Obviously."

He chuckled. "It's the way of things, you understand. You're naughty; you get spanked."

She sighed, exasperated. "I understand."

"So, you could try to fight it, but I don't recommend that path..."

The girl in blue stood, her hands on hips, and frowned at the boy in green. "I am well aware that you are authorized to spank me. Further, I know that you brutes in the Green House are far stronger and faster than those of us who prefer to use their brains."

The boy in green couldn't help but shake his head in wonderment. The girl in blue was thinking far too much about the situation. He had tried to appeal to her nature, to help her through what was coming, but clearly that wasn't what she wanted. So he shrugged and sat in the seat she'd vacated. For her part, the girl in blue promptly lifted her shirt and laid herself over his lap. The boy in green grasped the hem of her panties and tugged them down. He laid his rough, callused hand upon her generous bottom. She had a nice backside. The boy in green liked a nice backside.

"Well then, if you're ready," said the boy in green.

"Just get on with—ow!"

~*~

The boy in blue studied the girl in red, considering the situation. She was a tall, ginger-haired, freckly girl, and she was angry. The boy in blue was certain she was ready to fight him. While the other boys all began spanking the girls they'd been assigned to spank, he waited. The boy in blue was patient. The girl in red was not.

As the grunts and moans and squeals of the punished began to fill the small room, the girl in red suddenly leapt to her feet.

"Screw this, I'm out of here," she said, and made for the door.

The boy in blue waited. He let her think that she had gotten past him. He let her think she might escape unspanked. And when her back was to him, he snatched her arm so that she jerked and stumbled awkwardly. And as she stumbled, the boy in blue caught her other arm, pinning it up behind her back.

The girl in red grunted when the boy in blue grabbed her, and she screamed in rage as he knelt and bent her over his knee so easily. Red House was supposed to be the house of fighters while Blue House was the house of thinkers. He shouldn't have been able to capture her so easily. He shouldn't have been able to hold her against her will, to lift her skirt and pull down her panties with such ease. And he shouldn't have been able to make her cry out at the first spank.

~*~

The boy in red paused a moment to take it all in, his hand resting gently on the smooth white panties of his spankee. All around him in the small room, pretty girls were having their bare bottoms spanked. In particular, he noted that the girl in red, the girl from his own house, howled with abandon as the boy in blue gave her a meticulous spanking. Her howls were matched only by those of the girl in green. And as he took his moment, he realized that every girl in the room was bare-bottomed but his.

Returning to the task at hand, the boy in red grasped the girl's white panties and pulled them down even as she put her hands back to try to stop him. It was the first time she'd put her hands back to protect her bottom. The boy in red was used to his spankees doing so more often.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but we're not done yet."

"Oh, but, please," she said looking over her shoulder at him. "Please, that was thirty-three and I was only sentenced to thirty."

The boy in red raised his eyebrows at her. "You counted?"

Of course I counted, she thought indignantly. What she said aloud was, "Please."

But the boy in red smiled. "You were sentenced to thirty on the bare butt. That little warm up just now, that was clearly not on the bare."

Her breath caught, and the girl in white felt a shudder that started in her chest and radiated outward, it shook her shoulders and loosened her throat, and though she'd cried during her spanking, now she sobbed piteously.

The boy in red was a great believer in passion, and he was passionate about spanking, but he was also a great believer in compassion. Besides, it wasn't as fun when they were piteous. Being piteous usually meant they'd had enough. And so, though he didn't relent, he kept his spanks mild.

~*~

The boy in white kept careful count, though the girl in black refused to count aloud. He kept his careful gaze on her bottom, noting the reddening of her pale bottomcheeks. He kept his focus even through the cacophony of spanking and crying that was carrying on around him. He kept his focus even though the pale beauty of the girl in black threatened to distract him.

At the end of thirty crisp spanks, he paused, and the girl in black pushed against him, as though preparing to get up.

"Not so fast," said the boy in white. "There's still the matter of your panties."

She pushed harder, but he had the leverage and held her over his lap easily.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "Wasn't that thirty?"

"I already told you, you're getting another ten for your panties."

You're going to spank me more because you don't like my panties?"

"It's not that I don't like them, it's that they're not regulation."

"So... you do like them?" And she smiled at him through her tears.

The boy in white blushed. Rather than respond, he said, "Ten more." And resumed the spanking.

~*~

The boy in black wasn't counting. Instead, he was watching the bounce of the girl in green's bottom, her sun-browned skin turning a dark shade of red, the kick and arch and squirm of her body with each spank. She was hypnotic. And she was an enthusiastic victim, very vocal and very mobile. She bucked and kicked and cried, but she didn't put her hands over her bottom, and she didn't try to get away.

~*~

The boy in green was a mild spanker at best. Though he understood the power of a thorough spanking, he was generally opposed to strict punishment imposed by rules and hierarchy. Instead, he was more into the natural consequences of careless behavior, like a monster headache after a night of careless drinking, or poor grades after poor studying, and the like. And so, after around thirty spanks, give or take, the girl in blue's bottom was a splotchy kind of pink, but not red.

When he stopped spanking her, the girl in blue looked around, nonplused. The spanking had stung and she'd cried out during it, but she'd received harder spankings from her roommate when they were just playing around. She looked over her shoulder at the scruffy boy in green and frowned at him.

"Is that it?" the girl in blue demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, well..." The boy in blue looked around to see that his fellow house presidents were still spanking, that the bottoms of their girls were much redder, and that their girls were crying much more freely.

"Well?"

The boy in green shrugged. "No, I guess not. Here goes." He put his left hand on her waist and his right on her bottom. If she wanted to be spanked harder, he could spank harder.

~*~

The boy in blue was very precise in his spanking. He struck the girl in red at the very bottommost part of her bottom, where her bottom met her thighs, so as to produce the greatest sting with the least effort. He made sure to strike both bottom cheeks as well as the top of her thighs. He made sure to strike in a group, so as to concentrate the sting.

The girl in red was in agony. She tried to struggle, but the boy in blue had such a strong hold on her, such a clever hold that, no matter how she squirmed, she couldn't get away. She couldn't reach back to cover her bottom. His legs scissored hers, one wrist was held up behind her back, and the other was required to keep herself from lying face first on the floor. She was well and truly bound.

Further, and to her great embarrassment, the boy in blue spanked her slowly. All her spankings up until now had been rapid-fire affairs, but this slow, methodical, precise spanking hurt more than anything else, ever, in her entire life.

The boy in blue, when he had finished administering the requisite thirty spanks, stopped and looked around, though he kept a secure hold on his girl. The other boys were all still spanking, so he looked at his girl's bottom to compare it to the others. The redness seemed to match fairly well to the pale-skinned girl in black, but it was difficult to tell against the dark skinned girl in green. And so, just to be safe, he gave his girl another eight, four to her right cheek, four to her left. And by the time he was done, it seemed the other boys were wrapping up.


	2. The Sexy Bit

The girl in green was breathing hard, her whole body afire, when the boy in black finally stopped spanking her. She was at once grateful for the end of the spanking, and yet yearned for it. She did not question her juxtaposed desire, she simply acknowledged it for what it was. All around her, the sounds of spanking gave way to the sounds of sobbing, and she hoped, for their sake, the other girls felt what she did.

The boy in black was rubbing his hand on her bottom. She wondered if he was doing it to comfort her, or to relieve the sting in his hand. Black House wasn't known for their gestures of kindness.

After several moments, the girl in green decided she didn't care. She decided that what she cared about was the fire in her loins. It had been a long time since she'd been so thoroughly spanked, and never before had she been able to quench that fire with anything but her hands. But here, with a spanker barely her senior, she had that chance. She didn't hold back her most natural of inclinations.

With a sudden movement, the girl in green pushed herself off the boy in black's lap. He sighed, for she'd been a pleasant weight against him. He was stunned when she turned and sat on his lap, her legs straddling him, her dampness pressed firmly against his torso. He spared a thought for that dampness against his expensive shirt, but his body reacted instantly. Spanking such a lovely and willing victim had given him a firm erection, but the girl in green's sudden repositioning made it insistent.

The girl in green grinned at the boy in black's surprised expression. She leaned down to kiss him, hard, and found him yielding, then eager. She fumbled at the buttons of her blouse before jerking it open so that he could unclasp her bra, spilling forth her ample breasts, which he kneaded and pinched. Then she undid and unthreaded his belt in an efficient movement.

That was when the boy in black pulled back and looked around at the rest of the group, still recovering from the spankings. He was ready to tell her to stop, that this broke all decorum, but she kissed him again, and he forgot all that.

~*~

The girl in red cried with all the fervent passion available to her thin frame. When the boy in blue released her, she scrambled quickly to her feet and turned to face him. He stood calmly, stoically, watching her with that smug face of his. Without thinking, she slapped him sharply across the face. The boy in blue was stunned, and she made to follow with a second, but he was deceptively fast. In the next moment, he had her hand up behind her back again, and had pushed her against the wall.

The boy in blue slapped the girl in red's bottom sharply. It wasn't a measured spanking, but it made her yelp all the same. He slapped her again and again, and each time, the girl in red ground up against the wall.

"You are a volatile, undisciplined, brat," said the boy in blue.

And the girl in red couldn't help but admire the way he'd caught and commanded her so neatly. Twice. She nodded. "Yeah," she said through her ragged voice and labored breathing. "What're you going to do about it?"

The boy in blue slapped her bottom again. The girl in red squealed in delight.

~*~

The girl in black did not get up immediately after her extra ten spanks. Instead, she let herself relax over the boy in white's broad lap. She took the moment to recover, to let the throbbing of the thorough spanking beat in time with her pulse. The boy in white, she realized, was rubbing her back gently, that thick hand that had been steel only moments ago was gentle now. Not that she would admit it out loud, but that gentleness was nice.

She heard a grunt and a moan, and looked up to see the girl in green had straddled herself over the boy in black. The students in House Green were known for being sluts, but the boy in black seemed to appreciate the advances.

Why? She wondered. Was there something to be gained?

And that gave her an idea. She wasn't particularly interested in the boy in white, but he would make a powerful pawn. Further, she had to admit, at least to herself, that the spanking had made her damp. So, as she pushed herself off her lap, she let her knees buckle, and the boy in white caught her. It was in his nature to be chivalrous.

He lowered her to her knees, and the girl in black slumped forward, resting her head in his lap. She could smell him; she could feel his stiffness. She took a deep breath and decided to do it. With an efficient tug she popped the five buttons of his slacks. His shorts were straining to contain him, and she tugged them down sharply.

The boy in white gasped. "What..."

But he didn't stop her as she wrapped her lips around his erection.

~*~

The girl in blue stood from her spanking and rubbed furiously at her bottom. She knew that by increasing the blood flow, she could ease the pain somewhat. But as she looked around, expecting to see the other girls in a similar state, she received instead a surprise.

The boy in black was tugging his pants down, wiggling from side to side to aid the process while the girl in green ripped open his shirt and pulled his tie up over his head. When his pants and soon underwear were down around his thighs, the girl in green, straddled over him, her large breasts swinging free of her unbuttoned blouse, lifted her skirt out of the way to reveal her dark, curly, thick bush, which she then lowered over the boy in black's erection.

The boy in white also still sat in his chair, but he leaned back, utterly in the thrall of the girl in black whose clever, rose-colored lips and quick tongue were playing over the surface of his penis, whose careful blonde ringlets danced about her flushed cheeks, whose slim, long-fingered hand was wrapped firmly around the base of his erection, like a leash.

Even the boy in blue, the president of her own House, had the girl in red pressed up against the wall, spanking her thighs as she ground her bare bottom into his groin. She had her head tossed back, her eyes squeezed shut, a look of painful bliss upon her face.

The girl in blue watched in stunned amazement.

The boy in green chuckled and patted the girl in blue's bottom firmly. "Nature takes her course, eh? Don't worry, I don't expect anything from you."

Startled from her amazement, the girl in blue fixed the boy in green with a firm look. Did he think she didn't like sex? Did he think that she wouldn't be good at it? Needled, she took a calculated risk.

The girl in blue grabbed the boy in green's button up shirt, which, she noticed, was missing a button and was untucked and which wasn't adorned with a tie, and she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard on the mouth. When she pulled away, she was pleased by the surprised look he gave her.

"Well," she said, "What did you think of that?"

The boy in green responded quickly, letting his natural instincts take over. In the next moment, the girl in blue found herself on her knees, bent over, with the boy in green's hands firmly around her waist and his thick erection pressing at her swollen sex.

That's what I thought, she thought.

~*~

The girl in white sat on the lap of the boy in red. He'd offered her a hug after spanking her bare butt shiny, and she'd accepted, climbing into his lap like she had her daddy's back home, as a child. But with the sudden outbreak of coital pleasuring occurring in the small antechamber, her eyes had gone wide, her breathing labored and her whole body tingly.

The boy in red was preoccupied by the girl in white's heaving bosoms, her incredible nearness, and her comfortable weight upon his lap. His cock was hard and ready, made only harder by the moans, squeals, and gaps filling the room around him, but he waited. He knew what he wanted, but the girl on his lap was a girl in white, and they were notoriously close-legged.

But the girl in white snuggled at his neck and kissed him gently. "Do you want to... to join in?"

The boy in red was surprised, but nodded quickly. He didn't want to hesitate and have her change her mind. He picked her up easily, and laid her gently on the floor. Then, kneeling between her knees, he undid his pants and set free his pulsing erection, watching the girl in white pull her skirt up, her panties having been kicked off sometime during the spanking. Her long, dark legs met at a curly black bush hiding purple, velvet vulva. He was still careful as he lowered himself to her, the tip of his penis finding the warm damp of her sex.

The girl in white reached up and grabbed the boy in red by the collar. She pulled herself up to him and whispered in his ear, "I like it hard." 

~*~

 

The girl in green could feel her orgasm building. She could feel it deep in her being, where the verdant lilac shadows hid her soul. She could feel it humming along her skin and pinching at her nipples and throbbing in her lips. She kissed the boy in black hard, pressing into him enthusiastically.

The chair creaked under them distressingly, but they ignored it.

The boy in black had his hands, one each, on the girl in green's ass cheeks, and he squeezed as his whole body stiffened with orgasm. He spanked her sharply and quickly, trying to hold it back, to prolong the experience, but then the girl in green tensed around him, squeezing hard as she arched back, crying out, holding nothing back.

~*~

The girl in red leaned hard into the wall and pressed herself into the boy in blue. She gasped at each spank, delivered to her thighs because he was in the way of her ass. She gasped as he pressed into her with long, sure strokes.

The boy in blue prided himself on being a good lover. He prided himself on his careful control, but he found the enthusiasm of the girl in red to be throwing off his rhythm and adding something new: chaos. He had never spanked a girl while engaging in coitus before. He thought, with practice, he could work the spanking into his regular rhythm, but, for the moment, he reveled in the newness of it. When the orgasm came, totally unexpectedly, like a sudden tsunami, he cried out, and held on to the girl in red's hips for support.

~*~

The girl in black stood, and because she had a hold of his penis, the boy in white did as well. His eyes were glazed, and he had to blink several times. The girl in black drew him down to his knees, then pushed him to his back so that she could mount him. She pulled his shirt open so she could run her hands over his chest and tease the hair that grew there.

The boy in white took a deep, shuddering breath as the girl in black straddled him. She was tight and warm. He put his large hands on her hips, his hands nearly meeting around her slim frame, his thumbs brushing either side of her silky, blonde pubic hair. And with the movement of the girl above him, he slipped his right thumb between her pink vulva and found the nub of her cliterous. Above him, he watched the girl in black suddenly catch her breath and stiffen, her whole body trembling.

The boy in white smiled and began to rub gently. 

~*~

 

The girl in blue was a leaf tossed on the wind, a mote in a storm, a blink of light in the vastness of a maelstrom. She fought for control, but the boy in green was a force of nature. He had both his hands on either of her breasts, squeezing and massaging and pinching. He had them on their sides and thrust wildly, so that she bucked and gasped, not unlike when he'd spanked her. He was also larger than any other boy she'd had before, and she felt stretched to the limit. And though it hurt, it was wonderful, driving her mind to thoughtlessness.

The boy in green was gentle with the girl in blue, moving carefully, squeezing gently. It was nice to fuck slowly for once, to take his time rather than giving in to wild abandon. The girl in blue gasped and squealed in time with their movements, and soon, the boy in green felt her tighten and gasp, and that's when he let himself go. 

~*~

The girl in white smiled up at the boy in red, who grinned down at her. All around them came the sighs and screams of orgasm. Just as she'd said she liked, the boy in red thrust quickly and hard and though they'd been the last to start, the girl in white felt herself building to the point of orgasm quickly. She gasped and arched and quivered as he brought her quickly.

For a moment, the boy in red's face fell.

"Don't' stop," she whispered under the sounds that filled the room.

And the boy in red grinned again. He brought her twice more before he came himself, thrusting hard and deliberate as he sated himself.

When they were done, the boy in red stood and looked around, his pants around his ankles, his twitching penis damp and unashamed. What he saw was five girls set to be punished and the boys who'd been set to punish them. He felt good about the spanking he'd given, hard and painful, but he felt better about the sex.


End file.
